Memories Of Us
by Isabella4Life
Summary: As Cho sits at his grave, She relives all the moments they had shared.....
1. You are a crazy murderer, aren’t you!

**Hello! Isabella again:) I have already been to see GOF two times and by the second time, I was obsessed with Cedric and Cho. I'm also crying for Cedric as well but we'll skip that little detail (But hey, he was gorgeous! Who wouldn't cry?). Anywho, this is my first Cho/Cedric fic and my first Harry Potter fic. I thought about writing a one-shot about Cho's feelings after Cedric's death but I came up with this instead. Hope everyone likes it! Ps- This is not a one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would be paaaaartaaaying right now……**

**Summary: As Cho sits at his grave, She relives all the moments they had shared……**

* * *

_I love you. I love you._ Those words rang in her head like a bell. Those words which came so sweetly from his mouth. Those words which were aimed for her the day he left. Those words which he said right before he had kissed her for the last time. Those words. As Cho sat in front of his grave, She would give anything to hear them again. She would give anything to feel what she had felt the moment he told her. She would give anything to meet his lips again. Anything. Now all she had was memory's of Cedric Diggory. Yet what wonderful memory's they were. Sweet. Soothing. Loving. All memory's……

_"Finally!" Said one of Cho's best friends, Odette Gleeson. "I thought I would never see the light of day again!"_

_"Oh, believe me, If Snape had it his way," Cho paused dramatically. "None of us would." Cho laughed with her friends as they walked down the hall from the Potions room. Just as they started to pass the empty Transfiguration room, Cho was grabbed by the sleeve of her robe and pulled in. She started to scream but a cool hand covered her mouth._

_"You'll live," Said a smirking young man with golden brown hair and an extremely handsome face. He uncovered Cho's mouth with a laugh._

_"For Merlin's sake, Cedric!" Cho cried. "If you had been a crazy murderer, There's no telling what would have happened to me!"_

_"If? Who said I'm not?" He said teasingly._

_"I can't believe you find this funny!" Cho said failing miserably to use her angriest face. She couldn't help but giggle softly._

_"Alright, I'm sorry," Cedric said as he closed the door to the room. "I just needed to ask you something."_

_"Okay, then," Cho answered. "Ask."_

_"W-Will you go the Yule Ball with me?" Cedric asked. Cho could tell he was a bit nervous._

_"Oh-Oh, um, Yes. I'll go." Cho replied, slightly amazed that he would ask her._

_"Okay, um, should I bring my sword with me or my shield? Just in case you try to attack me."_

_Cho raised a confused eye-brow at the boy in front of her._

_"Oh, so now I'm the crazy murderer?"_

_"Hey, you never know. See you at dinner." Cedric said with a grin before leaving the room. Cho took a deep breath and plopped down on a near-by bench. Why would Cedric ask her? Of all the girls in Hogwarts, why her? It wasn't like Cho was drooling over him like every other girl, She was just surprised that a Triwizard Champion would ask her._

'Don't question it you dummy!'

'I'm not! I'm just thinking!'

'No, your jinxing!'

'Oh, go away!'

"I can't. I am your mind, after all.'

_"This is crazy!" Giggled Cho as she left the room._

_"Cho! Come on! I'm starving and your slower than Trelawny at Christmas!" Odette snapped at her friend._

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Cho said breathlessly as she ran from her dormitory to the Ravenclaw common room._

_"Hey, your hair, did you curl it?" Odette asked as she played with the soft curls in Cho's hair._

_"Maybe" She answered while lightly blushing._

_"Why?" But before Odette's question could be answered Cho was already out the door._

_The girls entered the Great Hall together while chatting excitedly. Cho was thinking about whether to tell Odette who she was going to the ball with but she decided to wait a while. She didn't feel like getting the pants tortured off of her right now. The girls took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Cho couldn't help but steel a peak at the Hufflepuff table across from her. She scanned for Cedric but he hadn't arrived yet. Cho shrugged it off and began talking with the other Ravenclaws._

_"Hey, Cho," Said Padma Patil. "Who are you going to the ball with?"_

_"Oh, I, um," Cho really didn't want to answer her question, "I-" Just as Cho was about to crack, a wad of parchment hit her in the forehead._

_"What the-" Cho said as she un-wadded it. Inside was a short note._

'Meet me outside the Great Hall!

Crazy Murderer'

_"Oh, sorry. I-I would love to stick around but I have to go, uh, somewhere." Cho said as stuffed the note into her robe pocket. She got up and walked away from the table while hearing Padma say something about a bathroom break. Cho sped up a bit until she reached her destination. She looked around expecting to see Cedric but he was no where in sight. She then thought about going back to her table but thought against it so she started down the hall. Just as she was nearing the corner, Someone popped out._

_"Hello" Said Cedric quickly. It was too late. Cho was already screaming._

_"Gosh, how do you do these things? Your always standing right there when I least expect it! You are a crazy murderer, aren't you!" Cho said in one breath._

_"Hey, Cho, breath. I just thought you could use some help dodging Padma and her bullet." Cedric said while laughing._

_"I think one just went through my heart!" Cho squeaked. "I need to go lie down"_

_"Watch your back, Curly!" Cedric called after her using the famous Diggory smirk._

_"Curly?" Cho turned to look at him._

_"Look in the mirror." He said as he walked into the Great Hall._

_Cho reached up and touched her curls. She smiled softly._

'I didn't think he would notice'

* * *

**And that is chapter one! I hope everyone likes it and please review!**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Another chapter Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me! I'm trying to do my best for you guys! Well, enough rambling and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would be paaaaartaaaying right now……**

* * *

_Cho and Odette talked quietly while making their way down the hall from Transfiguration Class. Odette was now talking non-stop about her date for the Yule Ball. His name was Chase something._

_" -And we are going to meet afterwards in the courtyard and then sneak up to Hogsmead and get some butterbeers! And then-"_

_"Odette! Please! Calm down! People are staring!" Cho snapped at her friend._

_"But he is sooooo cute! I just can't stop! Say, who are you going to the ball with? Tell me!" Odette answered giddily._

_"I, uh, w-well, I'm, uh, notsureyet!" Cho ended her sentence quickly._

_"Really? Wow, you always know like two years ahead of time when it comes to these things!" Odette gaped at Cho._

_"I-I know. I'm just-wait," Cho said as they stopped at a corner. Cho looked around to see if anyone was there._

_"What is it?" Odette asked._

_"Um, nothing," Cho replied quietly. "I was just looking"_

_"Right. Anyway……" Odette rambled on as the two continued to walk to their next class. Cho was trying to listen to her friend but couldn't for she was too busy looking around corners to see who was coming. She didn't want a repeat of the night before last._

_"Complete agony!" Cho grunted as they came out of Potions once again. "I think I'm going to die!"_

_"Ha! I think I'm already dead!" Odette replied flatly. The two quickly changed the subject to dinner as they walked aimlessly around the school. Just as they rounded the corner Cho spotted Cedric and some of his friends talking by the courtyard doorway. Cho tapped on Odette's arm._

_"Hey, I'll meet you in the common room. I need to go do something." Cho told her._

_"Okay. Oh look! Chase! Yaaaay!" Odette screeched. Cho rolled her eyes at her friend before ducking behind a suite of armor. She watched Cedric a few minutes waiting for his friends to leave. As soon as they did she crouched low and tiptoed around to his back as he opened his book to write down something._

_"Hey!" Cho said as she jumped up._

_"Wha-Whoa!" Cedric yelled as he dropped his quill and fell backwards._

_"Oops. Sorry, did I scare you?" Cho asked sarcastically._

_"You are really starting to get the hang of this" Cedric replied as Cho helped him up. He started to dust himself off when Cho noticed something._

_"Ahem, um, Cedric," She swallowed. "Your quill is erm, um, kind of sticking out of your bottom"_

_"Huh? Oh, haha….. bloody quill" He mumbled quietly as he pulled it out. "What were you doing looking down there anyway?"_

_"I just thought you would want to remove it before it turned permanent" Cho replied, blushing slightly at his teasing remark._

_"Riiiight," He said with a smirk. "So, you need help with those books?"_

_"Um," Cho looked down at the four impossibly thick books in her arms. "Sure"  
Cedric smiled and took two of them. They walked down the hall together while chatting quietly._

_"Cho! Over here!" Called Padma and Odette at the same time. Cho looked over to see the two side-by-side at the Ravenclaw table._

_"Hey, girls," Cho said as she took her seat. "What's new?"_

_"You and Cedric, that's what" Padma said._

_"We saw you two walking down the hall together. Was that your books he was carrying?" Odette asked excitedly._

_"Well, uh, yes," Cho said quietly. "But-"_

_"But what! You two were so cute!" Padma gushed. "I would give anything to have that man carry my books"_

_"Look, you two, it's no big deal! I just, uh, dropped them and he offered to help" Cho said a bit flustered, lying through her teeth._

_"Sure. So, who are you going to the ball with?" Padma repeated herself._

_"I, uh," Cho thought about this as she silently begged that a note would hit her in the head._

_"I'm waiting" Padma said._

'Curse you Cedric!'

_"Oh, she doesn't know yet" Odette said. "And just to think, She usually knows everything"  
Padma choked on her pumpkin juice._

_"Oh! My! You just ruined your no-it-all reputation!" Padma croaked._

_"It isn't that big of a deal!" Cho snapped. Just as she finished her sentence Cedric walked by with some friends. He gave her a small smile which she returned. Luckily no one but him saw. Cho turned her attention back to Padma as she rambled about how much she loved Cedric._

_"Welcome, Hogwarts students!" Called Lee Jordan over a charmed speaker. "Today, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff"  
Cho stood at the edge of the quidditch field as the crowd roared in excitement. Usually, Cho would have been excited too. Except for the little fact that she was playing against Cedric. It's not like her to feel like this. She played against her friends all the time._

'Well, I am going to the ball with him'

_Cho's thoughts were soon cast from her mind as the Ravenclaws took their places above the field, followed by Hufflepuff. Cho peaked over at Cedric who seemed a bit tense. She thought about this for a moment and then remembered he was often tense during quidditch. Cho came out of her daze as a shrill noise rang through the air. It was a whistle._

_"And the game begins!" Called Lee. All the players started swarming around the field except for Cho and Cedric. Cho was looking for the snitch as best she could through the flashes of yellow and blue. She sat on her broom for a good 10 minutes before she finally saw it. The small golden ball fluttered carelessly in front of her. She watched it carefully waiting for it to move. Five seconds later and it did. Cho sped off on her broom with a jolt. She flew past an unexpecting Cedric and almost knocked him over. It wasn't long before he was behind her, picking up speed._

_"Nice move!" Cedric yelled as he caught up to her side._

_"Thanks!" She breathed while dodging a bludger._

_"Lookout!"_

_Cho was almost knocked off her broom as an injured Hufflepuff fell from the sky._

_"Darn!" Cedric grunted._

_"I'm sorry, but thanks for the warning!" Cho turned away from Cedric just in time to see the snitch right in front of her._

'Go for it!'

'What about Cedric?'

'Please tell me you are not serious!'

'Well….'

_Cho broke away from her thoughts as Cedric shot in front of her. She instantly sped up. They shared a solemn glance as they both reached for it._

_'Well, Ravenclaw usually wins anyway so….'_

_Cho took a sudden jolt off of her broom, trying to make it look as innocent as possible. Just as she hit the ground Lee Jordan's voice spread through the air._

_"HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"_

_The crowd in the stands went wild, especially the other Hufflepuffs. Cho watched as Cedric ran to his teammates and plunged himself into their hugs and screams. Padma and Odette walked up behind Cho._

_"It's okay, you tried" Commented Padma_

_"Yeah, are you alright? That was a nasty fall" Came Odette's voice._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Cho said with a small smile as she stood up. "I think I'll go clean up"  
She then walked off the field and made her way into the Ravenclaw common room._

'Why did you do that!'

'Do what?'

'You know what!'

'I just didn't want Cedric to be mad, okay?'

'That has never stopped you before!'

'Yeah, well, it is different now!'

Cho 's mind went cold as she splashed water onto her face. She dried it quickly and stepped into the shower stall in the bathroom.

_"Hey Cedric!" Cho said happily as she came down the stairs to the Great Hall._

_"Hey" He said quietly._

_"That was a great game you played" Cho commented. Cedric let out a sigh._

_"Why did you do that, Cho? I know a fake fall when I see one"_

_"Wh-what do you mean, f-fake?" Cho stuttered._

_"Thanks for the help but I think I can win on my own" Cedric said quietly yet bitterly. He then walked into the great hall._

'What did I do now?'

* * *

**Chapter 2! And by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote pants heavily Anyways, hope you liked and please, please, please review!**


	3. Your Crazy, Chang

**Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update but I have to wait for the inspiration seeing as I make this up as I go along. Anywho, thanks soooo much for all my lovely reviews! JOY TO THE WORLD! Okaaay, I know that was weird so on to the story!**

* * *

_"Cho! Cho! Get your arse out of bed now!" Odette squeeled as she jumped on top of the bed (Which miraculously had Cho in it)._

_"AHHH!" Cho groaned as she threw the pillow on top of her head. "You know what? When I get up, you are going to die! And then, I'm going to take you to Snape and let him kill you again! Then-"_

_"Cho, you meathead! We're late!"_

_These words woke Cho up instantly. She rolled off of the bed bringing Odette down with her._

_"Thanks" Odette grumbled._

_"Why are we late! What did you do! Please tell me you didn't jack a time-turner off of Dumbledore! Why-" Odette slapped a hand over her friend's mouth._

_"Shut up and get dressed!"_

_"Right," Mumbled Cho as she scrambled around the room grabbing her things. "Robes, books, bathroom- wait where's the bath- never mind!"_

_"Were here!" Cho said as she screeched to a halt in front of Snape, followed by Odette._

_"Perhaps I should make you both swallow a few lace-wing flies. Then you'll think twice about how you enter my class" Snape said darkly._

_"Sorry Professor" The girls chorused. They took a seat on the right side of the room. Cho was flipping through her book when she noticed Cedric out of the corner of her eye, staring at her like she was mad. Of all the things Cho could have done……She choked._

_"Cho, are you alright?" Asked Padma patting her back from behind her desk._

_"Yes - cough - Go -cough - cram it-cough" Cho breathed as the coughing slowed down._

_"Cho, you okay?" Whispered Cedric._

_"Huh? Oh, fine, never butt- better!" Cho said nervously as he gave her a small smile_.

'Your stupid! You know that?'

_Cho left Potions in a hurry, trying her best to dodge Cedric. She still felt like kicking herself for what she had done. She rounded a corner to see Cedric finishing some homework by the Great Hall. She turned and was about to walk away when-_

_"Cho! Wait up!"_

'Kill me now!'

_"Uh, h-hi, Cedric. Um- tried the new egg's lately because they are really-"_

_Cedric put a finger over her lips._

_"Look, I overreacted on the whole quidditch thing. I should have known that me asking you to the ball was going to cause some little problems like this. I'm sorry"_

_"Oh, I-I, um-" Cho was cut off when one of Cedric's friends walked by and motioned for him to follow._

_"Um, I'll see you later, bye!" Cedric said as he followed his friend._

_"Does this mean the date is off?" Cho said._

_"What date?" Padma asked walking up behind her._

'Great Timing, Patil!'

_"Huh? Date oh, date, yeaaah, um, the next quidditch date! Um, I need to go-hehe-bye!" Cho stuttered and ran, leaving a confused Padma behind her._

'I hate you!'

'I hate you more!'

'You hate yourself?'

_"Arrrhg!" Cho grunted as she flopped onto her un-made bed. She looked at the clock which read 11:50._

_'Great, ten minutes until I face Cedric. Ten minutes until I die!'_

_"Cho!" Odette squeeled as she jumped on her friend, giving her a huge bear-hug._

_"Your impossible!" She mumbled as her lungs collapsed._

_"He kissed me Chochie! He kissed me!" She said in a sing-song voice._

_"Yeah, so is death if you don't get off!" Cho said as she flopped Odette on the floor._

_"You don't even know who I'm talking about!" Odette snapped._

_"Let me take a guess……Chase? Or Chasey-Wasey, or-"_

_"Okay! I get it!" Cho said cutting her friend off. "Oh, by the way, a certain guy name Cedric was asking where you were in the hall!"_

_"What!" Cho screeched._

_"Yeah, seems like someone has a thing for you" Odette said slyly._

_"Uh-no-no, he just-uh- I got to go!" Cho said as she dashed out of the room and into the hall. She ran towards the Great hall, running over Percy Weasley as she did so. She spotted Cedric about to walk in but before he could, she grabbed him by the back of the robe and pulled him into the corner._

_"What are you thinking!" Cho whispered loudly._

_"Wha-" Cedric was cut off by Cho's hand on his mouth._

_"You cannot, do not and WILL NOT ask about me! Cho snapped. "Got it!"_

_"You'r crazy, you know that?" Cedric said._

_"I don't care! People are starting to figure stuff out about us!"_

_"Us?"_

_"Yes! Us! My friend Odette is getting highly suspicious!"_

_"What embarrassed or something?" Cedric said teasingly._

_"Look, I do not want the pants tortured off me right now!" Cho replied. Cedric simply smiled and gently kissed her forehead._

_"Your crazy, Chang" He laughed._

'You are!'

'Oh shut up!'

* * *

**Yes, pretty much pointless but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now, click the pretty blue button! Please!**


End file.
